The way of life
by Kelly Herondale
Summary: We sin everyday, but you can change. Believe in the holy spirit and you will be saved. Call on to the lord and your call will be received. This is the way of live. Friendships, love, betrayal, hate, everything.


It's my first day at my new Christian school. What if they don't like me? I just came here, what do I do here?

* * *

I slowly walk up to the red brick building wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and skirt. It was the school uniform that was required to wear.

I ignored all the curious glances form people looking.

For once, I was nervous.

I found a new friend, her name is Sophie, she's a nice girl and really thin and turns out she has ADHD.

I pitied her so I helped her with her homework.

I learned who the popular people were, the goths, the lesbians, the gays, the emos.

The popular people included the sluts, bitches, whores, and of course the boys too.

I never even seen them pray before, how did they get into this school?

* * *

For the next few months, I meet mostly nice people who gave me friendly smiles and I met the grumpy populars.

No one really noticed me, I wanted them to notice me, so I had a plan. To change my ways.

I used to talk to the smart people and the teachers and I got good marks.

I sang Christian songs, then pop, dance, heavy metal and etc. I stopped talking to teachers, I started being more cruel to people, I didn't really trust anyone, but I got popular, I never really smiled a real smile, Sophie stopped talking to me.

That's when I wanted to be the person I was meant to be, no matter how I try, I just can't change. I'm sinning. I even forgot how to pray. I started bullying others, making fun of the people who used to be nice to me. The populars only encouraged me to keep going.

Then the most popular guy Matthew came up to me and asked me to go to the winter dance. He was hot, so I accepted. I dressed up all glittery and my dress was barely up to my thigh and it showed lots of cleavage.

At the dance, I was in the arms of Matthew, we danced, we kissed, we laughed and had fun. I was wasted by the end of the dance. The dress was green, so it matched my red hair, Matthew said I looked beautiful.

I grew colder to the nerds, wimps, losers, dorks, geeks and idiots. I laughed at them when they fell, I made fun of them. I made their lives miserable.

Me and Matthew went out for a few months, then when I went to the bleachers and I saw Matthew and my "best friend" Alyssa making out. Matthew mumbled to her something about she was beautiful. Only he said that to me. He was also my only source to popularity. So I pretended I never saw and we continued to be a "couple". But I always see him with another girl and his hand in her shirt. Disgusting. Ughh.

On our ten month anniversary he dumped me. HE DUMPED ME! I WAS GOING TO DUMP HIM! Since I was getting more power, my so called friends decided to take away my power, so they told people my most embarrassing secrets.

I beat them all up and ran away crying. I cried for hours. Until finally I stopped to think. They will regret every single thing they did to me. I will get my revenge, so they will never ever mess with me ever again.

I started threatening them, blackmailing them and finally beating up. Then one day there was this new kid, Simon was his name. He kept annoying me like no one ever did. He saw what I did, he told me he could help, we became really close. I was getting picked on way too much. I was on the verge of suiciding. Simon saw my problems and he prayed to God, he told me to start having faith and be more happy.

I listened to Simon and actually saw what was right and what was wrong. I apologized, and I started being more nice and smiling more. I went back to being myself.

People slowly trusted me. It took time, but I regained their trust. The populars hate me, but I don't care, this is where I belong.

Simon was acting strange, then he asked me out. I was surprised, but I like him. I said yes. Over the months, on the beach, in parks and in many places. I got to know him more. We were happy. I was happy. Then Simon went glum, he stopped talking and locked up his room. When I got to talk to him, he finally told me. His mom had fourths stage cancer and his Dad disowned him. He stopped paying attention to his life. I told him about God and how he could help him if he really believed.

He did.

* * *

On my 24th birthday in a bouquet of roses, I found a ring. It was a rose gold and ivory diamond ring. He asked me and I said something that I always wanted to say. Yes.

* * *

On our 24th anniversary, he died, he got in a car crash and died. He couldn't make it. I had two children, one was 21 and she said that she was an adult. She still needed me. I couldn't suicide. But in a few years I began to feel better.

* * *

At age 92, I died, I accepted the darkness, then the light. I walked to the pearl white gates, it opened. I was in heaven, I saw Simon. We could be together forever.

I would have never met him if I never went to that school or learned about God. Thank you for helping me, for helping me see from right and wrong. Thank you.

Gratefulness filled up my heart. I could finally live in piece.

* * *

**Aw, this is a story to do with the bible. Hope you liked it. It was supposed to be like this. At least I think so. All of the characters are OC.**

**I am not kidding or being sarcastic when I said that I hope you enjoyed it. This story has a lot of meanings and feelings. Rate, review, favourite, follow. You know what to do! -Kelly**


End file.
